The present invention is directed to a wager-accepting and prize-awarding gaming apparatus and method using a simulated card deck and in particular to a gaming method and apparatus using a deck of number cards.
Casino style gaming terminals (i.e., gaming terminals which are configured to accept coin, token or other monetary wagers and to payout prizes for winning outcomes) have been used to implement numerous types of games including, slot machine games and numerous types of simulated card games (i.e., games in which images of various playing cards are displayed, typically on an LCD or other display device). One of the more popular such gaming terminals is configured for playing any of a variety of (simulated) poker-style games including, commonly, five card draw poker. In general, the nature of poker games has made it somewhat straightforward to implement most features of a card-based poker game in an electronic form, with relatively few modifications of the poker game. For example, although there are many variations of poker in both card versions and electronic versions, it is relatively straightforward (and has proved relatively popular) to provide an electronic version which, compared to a card version of five card draw poker, uses the same number of cards (52) the same type of play (drawing to improve a dealt hand), with the same cards in the deck, and the same types of items constituting relatively higher or desirable hands, including pairs, three of a kind, full house, straights and flushes. The major difference has been providing for single-player gaming, with prizes based on a paytable in the electronic version, but with most of the other features of the card version remaining intact.
From the point of view of a casino or other game operator, the success or usefulness of a particular electronic gaming method and apparatus can be measured in terms of a rate of wagering, i.e., how many wagers are placed, on average, on a given gaming terminal, per day (or other time period). In general, success, in these terms, is affected by a factor such as the attractiveness or popularity of the game with the gaming public (affecting, e.g., how long a gaming terminal remains idle) and the rapidity of game play, i.e., how frequently new wagers are placed. Without wishing to be bound by any theory, it is believed that rapidity of wagering can be affected by the gaming public""s perception of the difficulty or simplicity of playing the game and/or how strongly a player""s choices (or apparent choices) affect the game outcome. It is believed that at least some members of the public may perceive poker, including electronic poker, as a game involving substantial strategic or other complexity.
Although electronic poker gaming terminals have proved to be relatively successful, it is believed there is a potential for achieving additional success with electronic gaming terminals which implement gaming methods that are perceived by the public as being relatively simpler games, compared with electronic poker games. Accordingly, it is believed that some members of the potential gaming public will avoid (or limit playing time at) poker terminals and/or will spend substantial time considering strategy (e.g., in making draw choices). Thus, regardless of whether these public perceptions are accurate, it is believed there is at least a segment of the potential gaming public who will tend to lower the average wagering rate on electronic poker machines. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide an electronic casino style simulated card game which provides at least the perception of somewhat simplified gaming play or strategy, compared to the perception often attached to poker gaming devices.
Additionally, it is believed there are segments of the potential gaming public who have had positive experiences with non-poker deck card games and who would be attracted to the electronic games which are reminiscent of such non-poker games. For example, many members of the potential gaming population have had positive gaming experience with games involving number card decks (i.e., decks without face cards). One example of a game played with a number card deck is that available from Mattel Company and sold under the trade name Uno(copyright).
Unfortunately, there does not appear to be a straightforward way of implementing Uno(copyright) as a single player game on a casino style gaming terminal. Many features of the Uno(copyright) game and of the Uno(copyright) card deck itself are related to the interactive, multiple-player nature of Uno(copyright). Indeed, the Uno(copyright) instructions (available, e.g., at http://www.iserb.net/xcx9c/central/games/uno/unorules.html) specify xe2x80x9ctwo to ten playersxe2x80x9d. For example, the Uno(copyright) deck includes a xe2x80x9cdraw twoxe2x80x9d card which requires the next player to draw two cards. The Uno(copyright) deck includes a reverse card which reverses the direction of play among the various players (e.g., clockwise to counterclockwise). The standard Uno(copyright) deck includes a skip card causing the next player to lose a turn. The standard Uno(copyright) deck includes a wild draw-four card which, when played, causes the next player to draw four cards. Another interactive feature of Uno(copyright) relates to the object of the game, which is to be the first, among a plurality of players, to deplete one""s hand.
In addition to the inherently interactive (non-single player) nature of standard Uno(copyright) and of the standard Uno(copyright) deck, the relative length of play, before a win event, is typically relatively long since it requires repeated play, among the players, until one player""s hand is depleted. In at least one version of Uno(copyright), the winner receives points based on the number and type of cards remaining in opponent""s hands and play continues until a player reaches or exceeds 500 points. The relatively slower pace of a standard Uno(copyright) game (compared to, e.g., standard poker play) is thus substantially inconsistent with a desire to provide rapid turnover (and high wagering rates). Further, whereas traditional card-based poker is commonly played in a manner involving wagering and winnings, standard Uno(copyright) rules have no implementation of a wagering or winning system. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a casino style electronic gaming terminal implementing a game based on a (simulated) number card deck which could be provided as a single-player game, preferably with a relatively high wagering rate.
The present invention includes a recognition of the existence, nature and/or source of problems in previous gaming methods or apparatuses, including as described herein. In one aspect, the present invention adapts a number card deck and/or gaming method, changing it to make it more suitable for single-player electronic gaming. In one embodiment, changes include some or all of reducing the number of cards in a deck, e.g., by eliminating skip, reverse or other cards more directed to multiple-player games, changing the object of the game, e.g., from a hand-depletion object to a high-score hand object, changing game play, e.g., from play involving matching a number or card from a previous discard, to a play involving drawing for the purpose of providing desirable or winning combinations, compatible with a relatively larger hand of the type associated with certain previous number card games; providing for receiving wagers and awarding pay-outs, e.g., based on a paytable which accommodates a relatively larger number of cards in a hand and the like.
Preferably, game play according to the present invention uses a (simulated) card deck of a type similar to card decks which, it is believed, potential players consider less complicated or strategic than, e.g., what may be commonly associated with poker games, such as providing cards which have numbers and colors, or which include wild cards, (but without face cards), but which nevertheless provides a relatively fast-paced game (e.g., compared to a standard Uno(copyright) game), thus creating an environment in which relatively high wager rates are more likely.